Rainbows of the Dark
by Crysagi-Chan
Summary: She knew she shouldn't have fallen in love with her. She was part of the lower species. Something only to be used to make the crayons that her daughter colors with, and the beautiful Rainbows that glisten after rain. She had known this and still tried to escape with her. ((TW: Rape, Death, Abuse.))
1. Mommy Rose

Five year old Roxy Lalonde sat, drawing with little stumps of Crayons. Her Mother was still at work. Her personal babysitter, their cat Jaspers, sat on the couch meowing. The TV was on Disney in the background, but she wasn't paying attention to it. The phone rang, and Roxy excitedly got up to go check who it was. It was her Mother, so she answered.

"Hey Mommy!" Roxy said, her voice filled with hope on what was going to be said next.

"Hello Darling. Mother's at the door. Would you mind letting me in?" Though, she knew the answer. Roxy ran as fast as her little legs would go. She grabbed the door knob to the big oak door, pulling on it until it opened. This was a game. Rose would call, unlock the door, and let Roxy open it with her 'Amazing strength.'

Rose's arms swooped down and picked Roxy up, shutting the door and shuffling away. Roxy eyed a bag Rose had, swinging around on her Mother's arm. "What's in there?" "A surprise." When they got back into the living room, Rose set Roxy down, before taking the 'Surprise' out of the box.

Roxy giggled as her Mother gave her a new box of Crayons. "Thanks Mommy!" Roxy said, her eyes lighting up. In turn, Rose Lalonde smiled bitterly. "Your welcome dear." Was her response, like always. Rose sat down in her 'Mommy chair' as Roxy called it, watching her color.

The little girl was so full of energy. Rose sighed, remembering how it used to be, before she was forced to take on that god-forsaken job. Watching those horrible things happen every night, murdering with her own bare hands, sometimes she just-

"Mommy look! It's Me, You, and Jaspers!" Rose's attention was brought back down when she saw a drawing in front of her face.

She gently held it, as Roxy bounced on her feet. "Very cute darling." Rose smiled, patting Roxy's head. "Yay!" The little one announced, laughing.

The phone rang again, and Roxy went to go answer it. Rose leaned back, rubbing her temples. She knew who it was. That goddamn Strider. "Mommy! It's Uncle Dave! He says its super dee duper important!" Roxy yelled. 'Of Course', Rose bitterly thought, narrowing her eyes. As soon as she gets out, he calls her, talking shitty nonsense.

"I think it's bed time now Roxy." Rose said, hurrying the little girl off. "Really?" "Really. Jaspers said so too." "Mrow." After Roxy left, Rose picked up the phone.

"What the hell is it Strider?" Rose whispered, hatred dripping from each word.

"Woah, Geez calm your tits. Just wanted to let you know, you've got Rainbow duty tomorrow." His voice annoyed Rose to no end.

"My breast have nothing to due with the fact that I hate you calling me. I already knew I have Rainbow duty, Strider."

"Sorry Miss 'I have no reason to deal with you outside of work'."

"That's a long nickname Dave."

"So now I'm Dave?" She heard a snicker in the back ground.

"I will tell everyone about your little experience with the Bronze one. Don't think I won't. I remember how he was so upset, that he was happy to be chosen on my Rainbow Duty."

Silence was heard, before a forced scoff.

"You wouldn't Lalonde."

Rose smirked, "Don't try me Strider. Now, let me get some rest, or the whole Staff will know how you raped a poor innocent Tavros Nitram when you knew he was an underage troll."

Dave hung up, and Rose sighed with content. She put the phone back on it's charger and went to go take a bath.

* * *

Kanaya Maryam sat in filth. She dabbed a torn piece of her nightgown onto her Mother's forehead, while Porrim cleaned a cut on her stomach. The Dolorosa moaned in pain occasionally, tears streaming down her face.

"What happened Mother?" Kanaya asked gently, as to not upset her. Dolorosa coughed, before answering. "Mr. Strider saw me conversing with Signless. He took what actions thought was necessary." Porrim growled, and Dolorosa patter her thigh. "Now, Now, Darling. Calm down."

"How can I when we live in actual shit." She couldn't deny that. It was total and absolute shit. They would never take the trash out of the cages, and while the Maryam's tried to keep it organized, it failed miserably. Smells wafted from others cages, mingling with their own stench. If one was not used to it, they would surely have bile in their throats.

Kanaya wavered a bit. "Shouldn't they at least have Doctor look at you?" Dolorosa shook her head. "The only Doctor who would care for us was Doctor Scratch. He was recently…." She didn't even have to finish for both Kanaya and Porrim to know what happened to him.

"Those reckless Humans! All they do is kill us and never try to understand us! All because we are different!" Porrim began one of her 'Justice for All Trolls' rants. Kanaya really didn't listen, but got scared when another troll, Most likely Karkat, yelled at her to shut it and go to bed.

Porrim mumbled, but finished cleaning Dolorosa's wound the best she could. "I'm sorry Mother."

Dolorosa patted her cheek. "Hush darling. You need rest." Porrim sighed and curled up on the Dolorosa's legs, her 'bed'. The Dolorosa patted Kanaya's cheek as well. "Please go to sleep darling, who know's what will happen tomorrow." Kanaya went to protest, but stopped as her Mother herself drifted off.

She rubbed her eyes and curled next to her Mother's good side, trying to sleep.


	2. A normal day at the Factory

An alarm clock beeped, signaling the awakening of a young woman. This young woman, was of course, Rose Lalonde. She sighed, rubbing her eyes. She loathed having to go to that wretched place called her work, but had too, or Roxy won't be able to have a good life. She sat up and put one foot out of the bed, then the other.

It was 7 a.m., so she didn't have to worry about Roxy, who gets up at around 9 a.m., crying about her leaving. She quietly made breakfast, putting on the table. She left a little note for Roxy, telling her if she wanted to heat it up, to put it on two minutes, etc, etc.

Rose patted Jasper's head, and he meowed with content. "Watch her for me." Rose said, as she did every morning. He responded with a small "Mrew" and was off. Rose sighed, watching him slink into Roxy's room, probably going to get under the covers and sleep more. She went out the door, locked it, and was off.

* * *

At the Factory, Jade Harley covered her ears as she heard the sickening screams.

"Let go of my daughter now!" A cerulean blood called out. Mindfang, Jade remembered.

"Please stop touching Aranea! Please let her go!" Sobbed the youngest one.

Jade could hear the sickening squelching along with the sobbing of the eldest daughter. She dared to look, and even though she had been working at this job for years, felt like throwing up.

Aranea's nightgown was pushed up past her belly button, giving Jade's own brother, John, full access to her vagina. Aranea, along with her Mother and Younger Sister, was sobbing, clutching to her younger sisters hand. John held her legs down, and no matter how much she hit him, he wouldn't stop. Eventually, as Jade had seen, she had given up. Mindfang held her youngest daughter close, in fear. John kept moaning Vriska's name as he thrusted in Aranea, which scared them all further.

The sound of skin smacking filled the Blue-blood and higher floor. Finally, he released inside her, not having the audacity to give her one piece of mind and do it outside. Jade covered her mouth, making her way to the break room, Unable to even look back. Once there, she dialed Rose's number. She needed to be consoled.

* * *

"Rose?"

"Yes, Jade?"

"Oh Rose, I know it's normal, but it was so horrible to watch!"

"What happened? What did you see?"

"John! He- He- Well, I knew Dave did stuff like this but not John!"

"Jade, Calm down. What did John do?"

"He raped the eldest child of Mindfang!"

Rose's eyes widened. Usually, they tended to stay away from Teal bloods and higher, due to their more fierce attributes. "He did what?"

"He raped Aranea! Oh I know it's normal, but she was screaming and crying! It just feels so wrong Rose-"

"Jade, it's ok. It's normal. They are lower than us and deserve it."

"But-"

"It's payback, for many years ago." Rose put on her cold hard demeanor. She had to remind Jade about the break-out of 2034.

"It's just… Alright Rose. I guess it's okay." Jade felt ill still, but trusted Rose to tell her the truth, which it was.

"I'll be there soon." Rose said, before she hung up with a click.

* * *

Kanaya felt sick. Another Rape, the word had spread rather quickly. The Men and Women of the factory had fun torturing the trolls. The only thing Kanaya was relieved about, was that they weren't allowed to touch underage trolls. Kanaya was one year underage though, so she didn't have much time in luxury land left.

Porrim, on the other hand, was fresh bait. "Mother, What shall we do?" Kanaya asked, stroking her Mother's hair. "We have to wait." Dolorosa said, before turning silent, brushing Porrim's hair with her fingers. Kanaya curled up against the bars of their cage, watching all the other trolls.

"Psst." The troll next to her, Which she had come to know as Nepeta whispered.

Kanaya turned, "Yes?" Nepeta smiled, "Hey, Everythings gonna be ok! The Signless will end up giving them a piece of his mind, I know it!"

Kanaya sighed, pitying the young girl. Her Mother was Signless' Matesprit and was determined that he would talk some sense into the Humans. It would be a miracle, but alas it was impossible. Nepeta reached a hand through the bar, stroking Kanaya's hair. "It'll be a-ok."

"A-ok?" Kanaya repeated, softer, before succumbing to the nice feeling of someone other than her Mother or Porrim caressing her. "A-ok."


	3. The Past

Tavros Nitram wrote random words in Alternian in the filth of the floor. He had been isolated from his Brother and Father. It hurt him, especially since he had been humiliated in front of them. Forced to do horrible things.

_"Stop touching me!"_

_"Let go!"_

_"Please! Please! Please!"_

He had been defiled. He was confused about it. He was underage, so he wasn't supposed to be touched. Yet, Mr. Strider...

_Tavros' head was pushed against the ground. Dave Strider's knees pushed his hands down, and due to his lack of strength, all he could do was struggle. Dave pushed up against him, their skin slapping with horrible sounds. Tavros sobbed, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at Rufioh and his Father._

He looked up when he heard the cell bars clang. Ms. Lalonde stood there.

"Tavros Nitram, you have been chosen along with two other Bronze-bloods for Rainbow culling today." She said, her voice Ice-cold. Tavros nodded. He wasn't going to fight. What use would that be... He got up and she put hand cuffs around his wrists. She then connected them to two other Bronze-blood's handcuffs. Ms. Lalonde pulled them along, going to the Rainbow Room. He had a remembrence. The cuffs reminded him of it.

_His hands were held. He couldn't move them much at all, less he try. He heard his Father yelling, telling him to stop, that he would kill him. He would kill who? Tavros...?_

He was knelt over the slab first.

"I would like you two to watch as a demonstration." She said, motioning to the other two. Ms. Lalonde raised her axe.

It took eight swings before he could stop feeling it. Fourteen swings until he was dead.

* * *

Rufioh Nitram held his father. They had heard it all to well.

The Scientists came. They had made an announcement. This weeks Bronzes? Tavros Nitram, Pozoia Miihia, and Mennox Lianor.

Tavros had been chosen. Not only had he been raped while he was underage, no, he had been chosen for Rainbow culling!?

This had pissed Rufioh off. His father had succumbed to depression. He barely spoke now, if only to Mindfang on protecting the older children as well, Such as Aranea and Rufioh.

Rufioh held onto the bars, ignoring the yellow blood, Mituna was it?, rambling about his problems on his left.

His spat at the scientists feet, though they seem to have not cared. That or they had something worse in mind. Whatever the reason be, he didn't care. He was just mad.


End file.
